Wonder Woman (Diana)
This article is about the original Wonder Woman. For other uses, see the disambiguation page. |Realname=Diana of Themyscria |Aliases=Princess Diana, Queen Diana |Identity=Public |Species=Amazon |Nationality=Themyscrian |Base= |Gender=Female |Height=6'0" |Weight=130 lbs |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Black |Marital= |Occupation=Pricness, UN Ambassador |FirstApp=}} Wonder Woman was one of the founding members of the Justice League of America. She left Earth along with the rest of the Amazons and is now their queen. History Diana was the daughter of Queen Hippolyta, the first child born on Paradise Island in the three thousand year history that the immortal Amazons lived there. Hippolyta was instructed by the gods to mold some clay from the shores of Paradise Island into the form of a baby girl. Six members of the Greek Pantheon then bonded the soul to the clay, giving it life. Each of the six also granted Diana a gift: Demeter, great strength; Athena, wisdom and courage; Artemis, a hunter's heart and a communion with animals; Aphrodite, beauty and a loving heart; Hestia, sisterhood with fire; Hermes, speed and the power of flight. Diana grew up surrounded by a legion of sisters and mothers. When she was a young woman, the gods decreed that the Amazons must send an emissary into "Man's World". Queen Hippolyta ordered a contest to be held, but forbade Diana from participating. Diana disobeyed and did so anyway in disguise, easily winning the contest and being named the Amazon's champion Wonder Woman did not keep her identity a secret, and she was not at first a "super-heroine". Indeed, her character was in many ways that of a babe in the woods, innocent and without guile. Diana spoke only Themyscirian and had to learn English when she arrived in America, rather than knowing the language intuitively. Nonetheless, Diana was trained as a warrior and had no compunction against using deadly force when called for. Diana often dealt with war, injustice, inequality, death, and conflicts involving the Olympian Gods. Diana went on to be a founding member of the Justice League, the UN Ambassador for Themyscria and a passionate spokesperson for peace in the world. Despite this, she retained a warrior's heart and rose to the call of battle when required. After World War III, Diana joined her people in leaving "Man's World". She returned to Themyscria which then vanished. Neither she nor her land have been seen since, but according to Nubia she is now the queen of her people. Appearance Wonder Woman was a tall, black-haired human female with regal bearing and a powerful physique. She was considered almost universally to be beautiful. Powers Diana had a broad range of superpowers: some innate to Amazons, some specific to her and some granted through magical items she possessed. These included: * Magical strength & stamina on a par with Superman * Flight at speeds around Mach 5 * Magical bracelets which can deflect projectiles * A magic lasso which, when wrapped around someone, forces them to tell the truth. Relationships Allies * Superman, Kryptonian superhero * Batman, protector of Gotham. Enemies * Ares, god of war Category:Superheroes Category:Metahumans Category:NPCs